


You can help!

by Aliea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All John did was go for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can help!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh a ficlet! A nice little flufflet of a story that would not get out of my head!!
> 
> Enjoy :D

""You...you can help!" 

John frowned, looked up at the stranger before him, and was at a total lost to what the man could be going on about.

"Help with what?"

"This."

Pale hand suddenly grabbed his face, tilting his head more, before soft cupid bow lips pressed against his own in a very slow deliberate kiss. 

John froze for all of a second before his eyes fluttered close and he found himself responding. His free hand found itself fisting at the long black woolen coat the man wore while he slowly stared to kiss him back. 

Moving his lips in time with the other until the man's tongue ran over first his top, then his lower lip before running over the seem between both lips causing John to gasp then moan as that tongue delved into his mouth and searched, tasted and toyed with John's own tongue.

Breathing hard as the man pulled back, his hands still holding John face, his forehead pressed against John's, John just kept his eyes closed as his now racing heart tried to slow.

"Well that wasn't at all what I expected." The man's deep voice sounded just as breathless as John felt.

"What did you expect from kissing a stranger?" John asked as he finally opened his eyes and pulled back slightly, taking in the blown pupils ringed by silver blues and greens.

"From an ex army doctor, who hides who he truly is, I expected a harsh reaction."

"Ah, so it was retaliation you were looking for?"

"Yes?"

"Why?" 

"An experiment."

"I see. Well I'm sorry if the results are not to your liking." John muttered as his hand let go of the coat and he made to step away. 

However, the man moved his hands to wrap his arms around John waist and pulled him closer till they where pressed against each other and John found his hand resting over a rapidly beating heart.

"The results may not be what I expected, but that is not to say I didn't like them."

John looked up and shook his head. "You are a strange man."

"And you want me to kiss you again."

"God yes."


End file.
